


Estrellas en los Ojos

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bilingual Peter Parker, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Speaking Peter Parker, acts of love, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Harley loves Peter more than words can tell. Peter tells it in more than one language to compensate.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Estrellas en los Ojos

**Author's Note:**

> this was was too cute to write: wrapping their arms around them when they make breakfast

Harley always woke up first. It was a habit left over from his childhood when he’d be up at 5:30am to make sure Abbie would be ready for school, or his mom would be getting ready for work.

He doesn’t wake up at 5:30 anymore, but it still feels wrong to sleep past 8:00am.

Peter, God bless his soul, sleeps like the dead when he remembers he needs sleep. That doesn’t happen nearly enough, so when he sleeps, he doesn’t typically wake up until 10:00am at the _earliest_.

Harley woke up at 7:30am that morning. A lazy Saturday morning was _perfect_ to make his love breakfast. Waffles, eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice: only the best for his love. While the waffles cooked, he went and looked for a tray to carry it into the bedroom on.

As he searched, Peter woke up. The lack of warm boyfriend next to him roused him, as did the smell of… was that bacon?

He wandered into the kitchen and saw what Harley had been up to. Harley still had his back turned to the kitchen, which gave Peter an idea. He climbed up onto the counter, then slung himself up over the cabinets and onto the ceiling, above where Harley would see.

Tray in hand, Harley wandered back into the kitchen, oblivious to his boyfriend above him. He was humming some jazz tune as he began setting the breakfast on the tray.

Silently, Peter sank the the floor, just out of Harley’s sight line. He thanked his lucky stars he was so quiet, so as Harley wouldn’t notice him sneaking up behind him. 

He watched Harley dance around the kitchen, finding cute things that would add to the tray and make Peter smile.

Peter was smiling anyways, just watching the love of his life dance to his own beat. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started to sway with him. 

“Hi.”

Harley spun around. “You’re supposed to be asleep so I can surprise you,” he said when he realized who it was. 

“And you’re so sweet and adorable and I love you mi corazón, but you don’t have to do that.” 

Harley laughed and wrapped his arms around Peter. “You deserve nice things.”

“You are my nice thing.”

That shocked Harley speechless. “But-”

“No, querido. I already know you love me. You’re too good for me, and I’ve accepted that and let you love me anyways. And I love you too. You made me breakfast and let me dance with you in the kitchen because you’re the definition of the word perfection. Te amo, mi cielo.”

Harley’s face was wet with tears. “I can only use English to tell you how I feel, but baby you don’t know what you do to me. Just watching you sleep was like watching an angel in the stars and in that moment I knew all I wanted to do was show you how much I love you. And I can’t even do that right because I love you so goddamn much that it makes me cry.”

“Then let me kiss away your teardrops and return the favor, because you show me love day in and day out.”

“Fuck you,” laughed Harley. The sound broke in his throat. “Can’t I just be cliche and make my boyfriend breakfast in bed?”

“You can, but not today. C’mon, you can eat with me.” Peter grabbed the tray and brought it to the table. “Maybe we can eat breakfast in bed another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
